


Ведьма и Король Пиратов

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Луффи встречает Ведьму
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ведьма и Король Пиратов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/gifts).



> Примечания: AU в каноне, частично по мотивам фильма "Доктор Сон", лёгкий UST, возможен некоторый ООС  
> Вычитка: Vindi, Martin Bertrand, за замечания по тексту спасибо Noctis_Karell и Sabaku no Shukaku  
> Фик написан в команду Mugiwara Kaizoku на Осенний фест, задание: тематический день (мистика, хоррор, психоделика, триллер и тд.)  
> [аэстетик-иллюстрация](https://images2.imgbox.com/54/52/EEsM5Zaj_o.jpg) по мотивам фика от [Noctis_Karell ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell)

Переулок сужался, петлял, становясь всë темнее и безлюднее: каменная узкая глотка удава, что вот-вот сожмётся и проглотит — в джунглях, куда его как-то закинул деда, было много таких.

Лужи по краям пенились грязной бахромой, под ногами хлюпал впитавший воду мусор, полоска неба над головой вилась серой лентой — не то уводила вперëд, не то преследовала, не то загоняла, проливая горсти холодной воды на макушку. Пацифисты не отступали, хотя не должны были протискиваться в такие щели и в своей мини-версии. Свернув ещё раз, Луффи прижался спиной к влажной стене и попытался отдышаться. В легких горело, кололо в боку, саднила разодранная об арматуру щиколотка. С наручниками бегать было чертовски неудобно, а кайросеки ослаблял так, что и обычный дозорный его сейчас остановил бы. И поплатился бы какой-нибудь частью тела: с желудком, намотанным на позвоночник, он откусит голову или задницу любому. Блин, не дали нормально пожрать, мудилы. Повременили бы ещё минут десять!

В конце улочки что-то загрохотало — Луффи обернулся. Долговязый парень с копной светлых волос и в фартуке вываливал в мусорный бак объедки, то что-то бормоча, то зазывно-ласковым «кис-кис-кис» выманивая уличную тварюгу. Откуда он? Здесь есть чёрный ход или типа того? Там что, была почти целая куриная ножка?!

Сглотнув, Луффи захромал к незнакомцу. Тот не обращал на него внимания, курил и гладил драную кошку, уже вьющуюся ужом у ног — ещё бы, карман фартука оттягивал пакет, набитый рыбьими хвостами. Луффи тоже поурчал бы, даже спел и станцевал, если б его покормили добрые люди. Ладно, в помойке копаться не впервой, еда что в тарелке, что в мусорке одна и та же — либо съедобная, либо нет.

— Стой-стой! — завопил Луффи, поднырнув под руку, готовую захлопнуть контейнер — возиться с автоматическим замком не хотелось. Парень выругался, обронив сигарету, оглядел его быстрым пристальным взглядом, споткнувшимся о наручники, и резко поднял глаза, заглядывая в лицо. Выцедил: 

— Вот дерьмо. 

— Ага, пахну не очень. — Луффи ощерился выбитым зубом и почесал щеку. — У тебя там бар? Ресторан? Притон? Я проскользну через рабочий выход — где он, кстати?

Глянув на кошачью жрачку — но не красть же у голодной животины при полном контейнере, — он вскочил на бортик мусорки.

— Да ты не ссы, я тебя не трону. — И, присев на корточки, начал разгребать непослушными пальцами обёртки от солёных орешков, подгнившие капустные листья — точно несъедобные? — скомканные салфетки.

— Если не станешь звать дозорных и тихо пропустишь, буду у тебя в долгу: я скоро стану Королём Пиратов, а обещание короля — не пустое сло... О, вот она!

А ещё целая треть яблока и ломоть подгоревшего хлеба, это он сразу пихнул в карман бриджей.

— Благослови Роджер того урода, что недоедает за собой, — промямлил Луффи, набивая рот. И хотя кайросеки ещё и притупил все органы чувств, жестковатая и пересоленная ножка была так долгожданна, что от спазма свело челюсть.

Опасно близко взвыли дозорные ищейки, и Луффи едва не сверзился вниз.

— Вот дерьмо! — воскликнул одновременно с любителем кошек, о котором успел уже подзабыть. Энель и Дьявол Морской, они специально, что ли?! Луффи разозлился, порывисто развернулся в сторону натасканных на них монстров: кайросеки подавлял Сияние, а не учуяв его, эти не нападут, значит, будут держать его в западне до появления хозяев и дознания. Значит, он может успеть им надрать задницу! Значит!.. Ой.

Сильная, цепкая рука схватила его за ворот и рванула назад — Луффи неловко попятился под злобное шипение «Куда, идиот?!», впечатался спиной в жёсткое: незнакомец притиснул его к себе, крепко обхватив поперёк живота, и щекотно дохнуло ароматами кофе, табака и специй. Ого, это как сильно он ими пропах!

— Тихо.

Вертя маленькими головами в дурацких шапках, Пацифисты медленно приближались: им и вправду было тесновато, широченные плечи скрипели по каменной кладке стен, высекая искры. Чужое сердце колотилось между лопаток, ровно и глубоко, его стук почти убаюкивал, и Луффи задумчиво, почти сонно жевал косточку, следя за «крепышами», как называли их городские.

— Через двадцать секунд откроется дверь, — едва слышно пробормотал незнакомец. А, вот, значит, как — автоматика и таймер. Но их же застукают раньше!

На пути Пацифистов выпрыгнула кошка, громко опрокидывая изъеденное ржавчиной ведро, выгнула спину дугой и зарычала, переходя на пронзительный мяв. Неуклюжие смертоносные киборги несколько бесконечных секунд сканировали её — красный луч ползал по вздыбленной шерсти, пока не опознал «угрозу», и сменился на зелёный. Что-то пискнуло над ухом, по ногам потянул сквозняк, и Луффи провалился в темноту.

Это было так... странно! Он никогда не видел таких кухонь. Она была круглая? Удивительно светлая, но без окон и ламп, при этом полностью заставленная полками, шкафчиками, начищенной до блеска техникой и закопчëными котлами, какие только в книжках со сказками рисовали. С балок под потолком свешивались пучки трав, гроздья лука и вязанки мясистых грибов — некоторые из них выглядели влажными и дышащими, а пятна на шляпках напоминали сонные глаза! Луффи не удержался, подмигнул им. А ещё от невидимого сквозняка шевелились вяленые щупальца гигантского кальмара — хватило одной мысли, какая вкуснятина, как в животе громко заурчало. Пройдя в центр, Луффи завертел головой, пытаясь осмотреть всё разом. Банки и баночки разных форм и размеров, коренья, напоминающие то морских чудищ, то глупые морды пьяных или испуганных дозорных, кастрюли, горшки, ковшики и сковородки, бутылочки с маслом — он насчитал ровно тринадцать штук, и разнообразные мешочки и порошки — специи? Из-за кайросеки всё казалось слегка в дымке и обесцвеченным, но даже так захватывало воображение.

— Вау! Ты ведьма! — восторженно крикнул Луффи, заглядывая в котелок с бурлящей массой. — Ядовитые зелья варить умеешь? А дохлые летучие мыши у тебя есть? А змеи? А говорящий ворон?

Незнакомец смотрел на него изумлённо, помятая сигарета, налипнув к губе, сыпала искрами, а к волосам прицепилась лента от мух — Луффи хрюкнул и захихикал:

— Ты влип...

Мотнув головой, тот влип ещё больше, зашипел, взмахивая руками — и приклеиваясь уже ими.

— Вот дерьмо... — У «ведьмы» оказался приятный, хоть и раздражённый, откровенно прокуренный голос, и большие, немного нервные — и неожиданно красивые руки. Таких красивых не было ни у Зоро, ни у Нами.

— Ты какое-нибудь другое слово знаешь? — Луффи плюхнулся на пол у печки. От неё шло ровное приятное тепло, и только здесь, в относительной безопасности, он заметил, насколько устал и продрог. — Меня Луффи зовут. Спасибо, что выручил.

— Не благодари, — огрызнулся этот... — Санджи. Меня зовут Санджи, и я повар, а не ведьма. И я не собирался тебя выручать, просто... — «не ведьма» вдруг замолчал, мрачно жуя сигарету, затем отвернулся и буркнул: — Сядь за стол и молчи, пока я стряпаю тебе пожрать. И ничего не трогай!

— Ты хочешь меня накормить? — Луффи замер, не веря такой удаче. Возликовал, в сердце сожалея, что рядом нет товарищей — и тут же охваченный новым восторгом. — Хочу мяса, и побольше! — воскликнул, подскакивая. Навалился на Санджи со спины, пытаясь заглянуть, что, что там на плите.

Санджи застыл, одеревенел на мгновение — после такой реакции в Луффи частенько летел кулак, или девчачий визг — и тут же расслабился.

— Хм. Как давно ты ел? Хоть примерно? Острый соус со свиными рёбрышками может и заворот кишок устроить, если…

— Всего давай! Я съем и не помру, не сомневайся. До конца жизни помнить и любить буду! — Луффи не врал, он помнил всех, кто когда-либо его угощал — с теплотой и благодарностью, и даже с ограничивающим его силу кайросеки сожрать мог немало.

Санджи фыркнул насмешливо и не зло, но край уха у него предательски покраснел, и Луффи расплылся в улыбке.

— Пятнадцать минут. — и Санджи сыпанул в глубокую, исходящую паром кастрюлю горсть сушёных ягод. — Вымой, чёрт возьми, руки и пей пока чай: улун согреет, поможет переварить жирный суп.

Издав вопль радостного предвкушения, Луффи в порыве благодарности чмокнул Санджи в щеку и, смеясь, метнулся к раковине, а потом сел — на стол, так было удобнее — и уставился, как Санджи «колдует». Тот мог отнекиваться, но не обязательно иметь сканер Пацифисты, чтобы узнавать особенных людей. Людей с Сиянием. Не обязательно жрать дьявольский фрукт, чтобы получить силу, быть отмеченным.

Рубашка обтягивала широкие плечи и статную спину, осанка у него была, скорее, как у танцора, а не военного. Тонкая талия и длиннющие ноги в узких чёрных брюках — Луффи даже забылся на время, наблюдая, как тот передвигается по кухне, легко и быстро, словно и вправду в танце. Санджи откровенно наслаждался, вдыхая запах маленьких круглых фруктов в вазе, или заварки в глиняном чайничке, или среза узловатого корня имбиря, пробуя блюда, чистя и нарезая рыбу — от чешуи руки у него по-русалочьи блестели, а нож ловил блики и танцевал вместе с ними. Завораживающе и красиво — у Луффи в груди сжималось от странной щемящей тоски. Это был танец одиночества в золотой клетке. У Нами была такая же в Арлонг Парке.

Вскоре, разложив рёбрышки по мискам и залив кипящим бульоном, а сверху насыпав зелени, Санджи плюхнул их на стол и разные блюдца: с соусами, с белым рисом и обжаренные в масле лепёшки — при Луффи их и нажарил.

— Слушай внимательно! Сей дивный суп ешь, обмакивая нежнейшие свиные рёбрышки или хлебец в соусы — светлый почти не острый, тёмный — дым из задницы гарантирую. Пожар, который разгорается во рту от чили, гасишь рисом, его запиваешь зеленым чаем: поверь, пить тебе захочется много.

— Спасибо! — Луффи упал лицом в миску и смачно хлюпнул обжигающе-горячим супом, у него аж лоб и щеки вспотели.

— Блядь! — и что-то с грохотом упало. — Ты что, глухой и без языка решил остаться?

— А? — Луффи поднял голову, облизал рот и причмокнул. — Извини, у меня сейчас и нос, и язык, и зрение, всё, короче, как плохо настроенное радио, но даже так я улавливаю вкус — и это охрененно! Это же чеснок и перец, и апельсин с корицей… Ого. Никогда раньше таких супов не ел!

— Это «Чай из мясных костей», небезызвестный суп с острова Момоиро. В нём много трав и специй, и... Не заговаривай мне зубы! Ложку возьми, дубина!

Луффи посмотрел на неё, поблёскивающую начищенной медью на затёртой столешнице, и озадаченно моргнул. Взял, неловко зачерпнул рис — и просыпал мимо, не успев дотянуться, шея не растягивалась. Огорчённо глянув на это дело, он попытался слизнуть крошки — не пропадать же добру! — и получил подзатыльник.

— Ай!

— Руки, — вздохнул Санджи, нависая над ним. — Не могу на это смотреть, кто так вообще ест!

Вынув из основания косички простую железную шпильку, Санджи что-то зашептал, ковыряясь ею в замке наручников. Да ладно, это система с противо!..

Щёлк.

Одна из половинок разжалась на запястье, как разжимается капкан, неохотно выпуская добычу, и невероятно огромное облегчение — вместе с выпуклыми звуками, яркими запахами и сочным цветом, хлынули, затопили штормовой волной. Луффи судорожно вдохнул, захлёбываясь тугой, разномастной мешаниной, падая в этот водоворот до головокружения — и прохрипел:

— Кайф!

— Второй снимать пока не буду, знать не хочу, что у тебя за способности. — И, противореча своим же словам, задержал пальцы на запястье, явно колеблясь и словно к чему-то... прислушиваясь? Вид у Санджи был нетерпеливый и жадный, как у самого Луффи, когда тот голоден. А ещё казалось, что его волосы невероятно мягкие, как самый лучший золотистый хлеб, но они закрывали половину лица. Луффи бездумно потянулся убрать чёлку, посмотреть, есть ли забавная завитушка на второй брови, или, может, у него разный цвет глаз? Шрам? Клеймо? Почему он запер себя в этой кухне? Но Санджи текуче отпрянул — мягкая линия губ искривилась так, словно чужое любопытство принесло ему боль, и Луффи замер с чётким ощущением: спугнул золотую рыбку из сказки! Прислонившись к печи, тот прикурил новую сигарету, ужасно вонючую, как выяснилось сразу же, засунул одну руку в карман брюк и почесал смешную бровь-завитушку безымянным пальцем — Луффи нравилось подмечать все эти детали: его голод не всегда утолялся обычной едой. А собравшись с мыслями, Санджи произнёс совсем не то, что думал: плохой из него актёр.

— Даже не пытайся что-то украсть или шваркнуть меня сковородой, мигом сдам тебя этим собачкам.

— Медведям.

— Ась?

— Ну, они, скорее, медведи. Пацифисты. Короткие лапы, круглые маленькие ушки, немного увальни, ломаются на раз-два!

Санджи недоверчиво хмыкнул и, выдохнув зеленоватую струю, — кивнул на тарелку:

— Ешь, пока тёплый.

Суп и вправду был обалденный. Луффи наворачивал его, ощущая, что сама Смерть не оторвёт его от тарелки, а тело наполняется силами, и немного чешутся ранки от испарины. Ещё он завистливо думал, что в его команде как раз не хватает кока, какой настоящий пират — и без кока? Но у него ещё не было своего корабля, а значит, позвать ведьму с собой он не мог: какая ведьма — и без котлов и трав? А Санджи что-то напевал под нос и ловко резал овощи на разделочной доске, смешно подогнув пальцы, — надо будет своим рассказать.

Его друзья, его команда... Зоро не даст их в обиду, защитит. А Нами не позволит им потеряться. Они живы, целы и наверняка на свободе. Луффи сжал черенок ложки так сильно, что она впилась в пальцы, оставив в них наливающуюся синяком вмятину. Мда, без кайросеки он бы её просто сломал. Неудобно было бы перед ведьмой! Луффи вдохнул — и вдруг понял, что на месте выбитого зуба режется новый, а зудящие ссадины и рана на ноге — всё затянулось.

— Эй, Са-чан! У нас тут куча дозорных шныряет, прячь трупы младенцев! — весело крикнул кто-то из-за двери — Санджи выразительно закатил глаза и мимолётно покосился на Луффи. А потом в проём влезла огромная голова с тёмными кудрями и ярким ртом, и пропела: — Сладкий мой, ну где там?.. О. О-о-о-! У тебя тут…

— Гость.

— Поняла-поняла, баба Яга, не претендую.

— Иди ты. Почти всё готово. Старик Зефф что делает?

— С каким-то капитанчиком ругается. Ищут юркого красавца с Сиянием, ушёл из-под носа ищеек. Зефф сюда, конечно, никого не пустит, не хватало засветить ненароком запасы или тебя, опять трупы закапывать придётся, Патти вопить будет, сам знаешь… Ты поосторожней с гостями, Са-чан. Не трать зазря силы.

— Конечно, — подозрительно смирно и покладисто ответил Санджи, так, что Луффи бы ни за что не поверил — он же видит, тот готов орать и ругаться! — но страхолюдина шлёпнула ресницами пару раз и, ухмыльнувшись, исчезла.

Они молчаливо глянули друг на друга. Луффи, зажав руки между колен так, чтоб от двери не видно было наручников, не спешил задавать вопросов, которые, судя по позе, так и ждали от него. А вот поделиться впечатлением — запросто!

— Голова-брокколи сама на бабу Ягу похожа, я бы спросонья точно за ходячий овощ принял.

Смех у Санджи тоже был очень красивый — и совсем не походила его ведьма на злую. Скорее, на принцессу, запрятанную в башне жадной мачехой.

Но ведь в жизни всё не совсем как в сказках? Они с братьями тоже мечтали выйти в море, но Сабо поглотил морской дьявол, а Эйса — огненный, и теперь Луффи нёс их мечту к Рафтелю. Поэтому никакая ведьма его не остановит, не съест — он сам кого хочешь сожрёт на своём пути.

Или примет в команду. Луффи ухмыльнулся.

— И всё-таки ты ведьма!

Санджи покачал головой:

— Стать Королём Пиратов, да? — Закурил новую сигарету и зло улыбнулся. Глазастые грибы над ним тоже таращились на Луффи злобно. — Выделиться даже среди тех, кто и так не такой? Думаешь, это сделает тебя свободнее? Лучше?

— Я и так свободен!

— Ага. И потому едва не умер от голода и от лап крепышей, которым не по душе все неучтённые монстры с Сиянием.

— Ты считаешь себя монстром? Из-за Сияния? — Вот теперь удивился Луффи, даже жевать перестал. Свет как-то странно мигнул, и щупальца кальмара взвились в воздухе кольцами:

— Я не просил этой силы, — огрызнулся Санджи, обнимая себя за локти. Дым обволакивал его петлями, дуплинем, как бронёй. Или как удавка? — Свободны те, кто не отягощён всем этим… дерьмом. Или выбрал его добровольно! Мой папаша… — он осёкся, лицо его перекосило, и Луффи понял, что ведьма и вправду Принц. Загнавший в башню из слоновой кости сам себя.

— Поэтому ты собирался меня откормить, напоить, может даже в фурако попарить — и запечь в той печи? Или вон в этом котле сварить? — Луффи обсосал рёбрышко и захрустел сахарной косточкой. — За зуб спасибо! И за ногу, и за суп, и… слушай, ну ты бы не стал этого делать, если б собирался пустить в «в запас» или сразу на стол, тратить на меня силы? Я слышал о тех, кто питается Сиянием. Вы правда живёте по сотню лет? Не стареете? И умеете разные штуки. — Он взмахнул руками, и наручник ощутимо клюнул его. — Точно, ты не только шпилькой открыл замок, ты заклинание нашептал! И кошку тоже попросил помочь, да?

— Ты точно ненормальный, — Санджи вновь таращился на него изумлённо и недоверчиво, кажется, все предметы вокруг излучали эту его растерянность. Нет, ну любопытно же! И медленно, словно признаваясь в чём-то постыдном, Санджи проговорил:

— Гин утверждал, что я вечно подбираю упавших от голода и сам от этого страдаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать — пройти мимо выше моих сил, я же повар! Эти руки… — он с ожесточением сжал перед собой кулаки: в них, как и в радужке, отразился отблеск Сияния, силы, которая приходила к людям сама, но, как оказалось, иногда её запирали. — Они рождены убивать, а повар же не должен!..

Луффи перехватил руки, стиснул кулаки в ладонях, заставляя расслабить. Свечение, зеленоватое, как и дым табака, ослабло в них, и Санджи всё сильнее дрожал, глядя на него яростно и отчаянно. Луффи смотрел в бледное лицо спокойно и серьёзно, пока не удостоверился, что его услышат. Ты тот, кого сам из себя лепишь, Сияние или кто-то другой не может решать за них. Санджи это когда-нибудь поймёт, но не сейчас.

— У тебя есть мечта?

— Что?

— Заветная мечта, цель, ради которой ты готов рискнуть? Ну, я собираюсь найти Ван Пис, стать Королём Пиратов, собрать лучшую в мире команду, поймать Шанкса и вернуть ему шляпу. А ты? Ты хочешь что-нибудь найти?

— Олл Блю… — пробормотал Санджи потерянно. Во взгляде у него зажёгся тёплый огонёк, он смягчил напряжённую линию губ и плеч, разогнал тени, и ведьма из монстра вновь стала принцессой-красавицей. — Мама читала мне сказки про легендарное море-океан, где должна водиться рыба из всех морей. Оно должно существовать, наше Олл Блю.

— Отлично! — Луффи улыбнулся. — Тогда я сейчас допью чай и отправлюсь искать накама, с которыми разминулся, и новый корабль заодно — самый крепкий и быстрый, и с самым большим холодильником. А потом вернусь за тобой, и если захочешь, тоже станешь моим накама — и лучшим коком на корабле самого Короля Пиратов!

— А что взамен? — отстранившись, глухо спросил Санджи, и Луффи крепче сжал его ладони, не желая отпускать — и готовый отпустить, ведь насильно свободу не подаришь. — За всё ведь есть плата? Ты хоть понимаешь, что предлагаешь и кому? Ты не знаешь меня. Я мог тебя убить, забрать твоё Сияние!

— Ага. Но не стал же. Спас и накормил! Хотя и ты меня не знаешь.

Целую ужасную минуту Санджи молчал, а затем грустно усмехнулся, ткнувшись лбом в его лоб.

— Я не мог съесть будущего хранителя Ван Писа. Который, к тому же, не ворует еду у дамы, будучи даже на грани истощения.

У дамы? Он про кошку, что ли? Луффи фыркнул, а следом и вовсе рассмеялся. От облегчения и радости его так распирало изнутри, что чувства хмелем ударили в голову, и он подхватил Санджи в подобии танца — вдвоём же веселее, правда? — и получил по роже. Санджи ругался как портовый грузчик, а не принцесса, и это Луффи тоже нравилось: точно найдёт общий язык с Нами и Зоро!

— Зефф так просто меня не отпустит, — заметил Санджи, когда Луффи перестал ржать и бегать от его пинков. Он не выглядел уже таким злым и отчаявшимся. Хмурился, но губы кривила неуверенная улыбка, и Луффи ужасно хотелось её поцеловать, распалить этот огонь в пожар, поделиться — да хоть своим же Сиянием!

— А выкупить не удастся? Нет? Ну или драться! Он сильный?

— Сильный. Я и сам бы мог, но старик мне жизнь спас.

Луффи понимающе кивнул. У него не было долга перед этим стариком, так что, не проблема.

— Главное — хорошо подкрепиться перед дракой!

— Ну уж тут за мной не заржавеет. — Санджи шлёпнул ему на лицо мокрое солёное полотенце. И когда Луффи блаженно прикрыл глаза — украдкой сам его поцеловал.

Авансом.


End file.
